


Clean On Me- Lemon Dream Style

by binxbuff



Category: Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binxbuff/pseuds/binxbuff
Summary: Bobby needs a new job, Minho is a prick and the smell of Lemon Dream really does make a great wing man in their quest for love.





	Clean On Me- Lemon Dream Style

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you can forgive any mistakes in this :)

Bobby is sniffing at his fingers when Minho strolls in to the break room, microwaveable hamburger under his arm and Bobby would rather die than eat that fake meat shit. Minho brings the same breakfast everyday, microwaveable hamburger and a pear and Bobby thinks smell of low quality meat cooking will be ingrained in his memory forever. Who eats hamburger for breakfast anyway? 

“Lemon?” Minho shouts over his shoulder as he digs in the cupboard for a plate.

“Lemon Dream” Bobby replies between sniffs, “man they need to spend the big bucks on higher quality bleach” Minho mumbles as he tries to open the plastic ketchup sachet with his teeth. 

Bobby doesn’t answer, to busy trying to not smell the bleach on his fingers, like the smell would ever leave him.

“Man, Jiyong really has it up his ass today. He was shouting at the breakfast staff because one of them forgot to put the coffee pot on the correct table this morning like these rich picks will ever notice that” Minho moans as he sits down opposite Bobby and squeezes the ketchup over the burger like he’s trying to create a work of art.

“I mean, he’s under a lot of pressure to get results” Bobby answers, always the voice of reason. Minho obviously doesn’t care,

“yeah, well, he needs to pay us cleaners more man, how are we ever gonna get laid when we smell like Lemon Dream all the time” Minho mumbles between bites. Bobby isn’t really listening, he’s mentally going over the rooms he has to do because they’ve had this conversation way too many times over the year even if he does agree that the smell of toilet cleaner has nearly gotten in the way of some sweet ass a few times. The smell aside, Bobby really does like his job as it pays well and the hours are not that bad. 

He and Minho have have a whole floor to themselves consisting of about fifteen rooms in total and they have to make sure that the rooms are clean to the hotels standards. They make the beds every morning and change the sheets after the guests have left to do whatever the hell they want to do and yeah its a pretty sweet job. 

At first getting up so early nearly killed him but after a couple of weeks his body became adjusted and he didn’t walk into work with scruffy bed hair and half his uniform undone anymore. Jiyong has nearly complimented his work and thats enough praise for Bobby’s needs. The money is good enough, it helps his family and he has enough to buy the stuff he wants, pay his rent and a night out every week and thats all he’s worried about. 

Minho was another perk of the job, as much as he could be an annoying prick most of the time, he was cool and he made the job fun. Minho needed to pay his rent, Bobby needed to make sure his family stayed afloat so they were evenly matched and Minho was also in to guys as well so it was nice to have a friend to go out drinking with. 

“How many rooms you got left after your break?” Minho inquires as he moves on to his pear. 

“Two more rooms to tidy after that elderly couple leave for their days trip and then two more to deep clean for the new family arriving tomorrow morning. Easy.” Bobby reaches for his bottle of mountain dew, 

“You still down for Saturday night? He asks between gulps, 

“Course man, we’ll try and get you some ass…” Bobby waits for him to continue, knowing what he’s going to say “…but with that face of yours it’s gonna be hard” Minho leans back on his chair as he laughs at his own joke, he says ever single time they go out and Bobby cant help but grin,

“God, you’re such a dick” Bobby punches his arm as he gets up to leave. 

“We need to take it easy though, we’re both at work on Sunday.” Minho scowls as he checks their work rota on his phone as it's always the same. 

“Rooms need cleaning even on a Sunday ya know. They’re not going to wait for your drunken ass” Bobby says matter of factly and Minho launches his fist at Bobby’s arm in response. Break time over.

. 

Elderly guests are Bobbys favourite. They hardly make a mess, pick up their clothes and leave a nice housekeeping tip on the tv stand when they’ve finished their stay. He’ll miss Mr Jung, he gave Bobby words of advice on how to find a nice girl, how to choose the correct wife and Bobby didn’t want to put him in to cardiac arrest by telling him he rather have this pretend girls brother instead; plus they gave him a big tip that he’ll use for many rounds of shots on Saturday night.  
He’s arranging his cart, pulling clean towels and making sure he has the correct cleaning products when Jiyong finds him, 

“Bobby, you’re doing rooms fourteen and fifteen? Jiyong asks and Bobby smiles in confusion, this is his floor, of course he is, “um, yes sir” he replies. Jiyong is too busy checking that the towels are clean so he totally misses the confusion on Bobby’s face, 

“Just…make sure that they’re up to your usual standards please. We have some important guests arriving tomorrow and god if they’re displeased in any way…” Jiyong trails off giving Bobby a look as if to say ‘please don’t fuck this up for me’ and Bobby feels pity for him momentarily, 

“Of course sir” Bobby says confidently trying to put the man in front of him at ease, Jiyong really is an alright dude when he wants to be, Bobby thinks as as the man in front of him smiles a relaxed smile he reserves for his staff _after_ they’ve done a good job, 

“I knew I could count on you Kim” Jiyong smiles out and briskly walks away down the corridor and Bobby just stares after him, that guy is in some desperate need of sex. Jesus. 

. 

Its 1pm and Bobby is having cigarette break outside behind the kitchen, leaning up against the brick wall and thinking about his conversation with Jiyong. This really is a fancy hotel, located in the nicer parts of Seoul. They’ve had celebrities stay here before and it has been a running joke with the staff that Jiyong had a personality transplant for those three days. He was nice to everybody from catering staff right through to the housekeepers. 

Bobby doesn’t feel in any way beneath the guests, he doesn’t care that they’re rich as his mother had bought him up to be self assured, self confident and accepting of others. Any of his friend would describe as a laid back kinda guy. 

Bobby checks his phone, stubs out his cigarette and makes his way to staff changing rooms to get changed before his shift ended. 

.

Minho introduced Bobby to a game the other housekeeping staff play to pass the time when cleaning. They make up stories and characters from the stuff that is laying around the rooms and Bobby has decided that whoever occupies room fifteen is a hipster who likes coffee, taking real pictures on a camera from the 80s and likes watching weird independent movies. 

He’s come to this conclusion when he goes to tidy room fifteen and he finds a suitcase dumped on the floor, a dirty pair of converse and some vans lying at the entrance, two pairs of blue and yellow sunglasses and an empty canon camera case at the window. Interesting, Bobby muses and he slowly takes in the items thrown around the room. The occupant is defiantly a guy, around his age if the sneakers are anything to go by, obviously the son to the occupants in room fourteen next door and,

“Oh…” a small voice interrupts Bobby from his thoughts, 

“Who are you? Why are you here” the boy in front of him questions as Bobby stands like a statue to scared to turn around. He doesn’t know why but he feels like he’s just been caught doing illicit things by staring at this guys stuff. He’s been walked in on many times as he’s cleaning the guests rooms and some pretend he’s not there, most give him a friendly nod and go about their business and others don’t even notice him. This guy generally sounds worried, like Bobby’s some kind of robber. 

“I’m housekeeping” Bobby says as he turns and really this guy has no right to be that attractive, standing there with his arms crossed like he’s up for a fight. 

“Oh, of course” the guys says and Bobby notices him giving him a glance all over, eyes briefly catching on Bobby’s chest, the thickness of his arms and Bobby knows that the guy in front of him just checked him out and he probably doesn’t even know he just did it. 

“I was just wondering why you seemed so entranced by my sunglasses” the guys smirks back at him trying to win some upper hand that Bobby doesn’t know exists, 

“I wasn’t” Bobby says defiantly “I got lost in thought as I was about to change the bedding” Bobby inwardly groans as he says it because even to his ears it sounded weak. He so got caught staring at this guys stuff, he’s such a weirdo as Minho likes to remind him daily. 

“You’re kinda young to be a housekeeper” the guys says throwing down his bag next to his suitcase and going to look out of the window. Bobby bristles at that, 

“Does it matter?” Bobby states firmly cause who even is this guy, he maybe hot and rich but it doesn’t mean he better than him, “…and I’m most likely older than you” Bobby says as the guy in front of him again gives him the once over again. Bobby knows a blatant check out when he see’s one, done it far too many times himself at clubs, allows himself to test the theory when he pretends to scratch at his stomach and the guys eyes follow his hand as he hitches his shirt a couple of inches. The guy gulps, Bobby wins. 

"My boss said that your parents are important” Bobby says causally,

“Yeah, well…,” the guys responds noncommittally “…doesn’t that mean you should be nice to me” the guy has the cheek to add and Bobby just laughs out loud and the boy starts to laugh as well. 

“Whats your name?” Bobby asks, hoping that he sounds cool, 

‘Kim Hanbin, yours?” The guy says and Bobby can tell he’s also trying to act cool and aloof,

“Kim Bobby” Bobby replies back as he starts stripping the bed. Hanbin watches from the chair near the window as Bobby changes the sheets and its weird because guests don’t usually watch him work. He can feel the other’s eyes on him as he tries and fails to stretch the sheet over the bed. 

“Hey, Bobby you smell like artificial lemons” Hanbin smirks out and Bobby groans inwardly because the smell of Lemon Dream will once again cost him some ass. 

.

It's Wednesday and Bobby is in the corridor putting the used bedding in his cart when he sees Hanbin is walking toward him with a pair of blue sunglasses hiding his pretty eyes. He tries to act cool as the other boy walks past him, 

“Hey Bobby” Hanbin smirks at him over his sunglasses and Bobby wants to punch him. Or fuck him, either or, as the younger walks down the hall toward the elevator, a ridiculous oversized camera in hand. 

“Your sunglasses make you look like an idiot!” Bobby shouts at him just as the doors of the evaluator close shut and Bobby feels like he’s won some kind of victory at getting the last word. 

.

Bobby’s watching Minho’s burger spinning in the microwave when Donghyuk comes to find him in the break room, 

“Jiyong’s looking for you, he said he needs to you in the kitchen” Donghyuk says guiltily.

“Hey man, tell him housekeeping have no business in the kitchens!” Minho shouts over the ding of the microwave and Bobby hasn’t got time for this, he just wants to play the game on his phone in peace, 

“Hey man, don’t shoot the messenger!” Donghyuk shouts back, giving Minho the middle finger, smiling apologetically at Bobby and quickly backing out the break room.

“You know what he wants Bobby, some idiot hasn’t turned up for their shift and he’ll want you to serve breakfast again” It's happened a couple of times before and Bobby doesn’t mind cause it’s something different to his day other than cleaning rooms. He quite likes serving because the staff in the kitchens are nice and gives him free food but it does mean interacting more with guests and dealing with their shit if they want to complain about stuff, generally the food.

He finds Jiyong outside the breakfast lounge doors, hands shaking and Bobby knows he’s probably itching for a cigarette, so is Bobby. Jiyong gives him a thankful smile as Bobby walks up to him and then a glances down at his clothes, 

“Bobby, tuck in your shirt a little more” Jiyong says before he continues, “…and please just don’t drop anything. That little shit Chanwoo hasn’t turned up _again_ seriously, he’s going to be in trouble. If he didn’t have no many guests at this hotel who sing his praises he would have been fired a long time ago!” Jiyong is seething, 

“Hasn’t he got appendicitis?” Bobby asks tentatively, the best thing to do when dealing with a pissed off Jiyong is not to piss him off more,

“So!” Jiyong nearly shouts back but keeps himself in check, remembering where they are, 

“Just be normal” Jiyong mutters as he’s pushing Bobby to the doors and as an after thought, “I knew I could count on you” he says as Bobby walks through the doors to the kitchens. Yunhyeong gives him a toothy grin as he hands him a note pad and pen, 

“Thanks dude, we’ve got a lot of staff down at the moment” and Bobby gives him a clap on the back. Yunhyeong’s a good guy, likes to believe he’s lead chef instead of just a kitchen aid, but he’s a good guy nonetheless. 

“No probs man, same as normal? “ Bobby asks, as he ties the serving apron around his waist, it’s nicer than the housekeeping uniform thats for sure. 

“Yep, just take the orders, the table numbers and bring them to me, we make, you serve, simple” Yunhyeong replies as Bobby scans the room. Bobby can smell the richness in the air, eyes landing a couple of guests on his floor and even though their acting mannered and sophisticated in the breakfast lounge Bobby has seen the state of their rooms, their bathrooms, they cant fool him. 

His eyes land on Kim Hanbin and his family. Hanbin hasn’t seen him yet and he probably doesn’t recognises him without a cleaning cloth in his hands. 

Bobby decides that Hanbin looks like him mom, the same pretty eyes and plump lips but he has his dad nose, long and straight. Bobby is tending to the tables behind them and he can’t help but overhear their conversation,

“Really Hanbin, we just want whats best for you” His father is saying as he breaks the bread rolls on the table,

“Yours and your sisters happiness is all we ever want” and Bobby can tell from his tone that he sounds sincere. Bobby can see his mother stroking his hand as she continues, 

“We support you in your other…. choices as well, we just want to make sure you’re happy up here. We’re all the way down in Busan and we just want you to find friends up here. Seoul National is the best and we know that they make their students feel very welcome, they support their students but whatever university you choose we’ll be happy with” His mother continues and Bobby can see the stiff set in Hanbin shoulders and decides now is the best time to interrupt, 

“Good morning, what can I get for you today?” Bobby asks as he watches Hanbin look up at him sharply, confusion plain on his face. His dad clears this throat and smiles up at Bobby, 

“I’ll have the poached salmon on toast please and some orange juice” his dad orders, his wife ordering the same. Hanbin makes a show of taking ages at looking at the menu, 

“Hanbin, hurry up” his mother says firmly and Bobby smiles down at her because he knows Hanbin’s doing it to be a dick to both him and his parents, two birds one stone and all that. 

“I’ll have the scrambled egg and salmon please” Hanbin says sweetly as he folds the menu and hands it to Bobby, 

“Hey can you smell lemon?” Hanbin says directly at Bobby, a smirk on his lips that his parents can't see and Bobby has that annoying mix of feelings of wanting to punch someone hard as well as fuck their brains out. 

Annoying prick. 

.

“So how long are you here for?” Bobby questions as he makes his way to the bathroom, spray bottle and cloth in hand. Hanbin is sitting crossed legged on the bed and Bobby notes the skinny jeans moulded to his thighs, 

“Not long, leave on Monday” Hanbin says back at him from the other room as Bobby starts to spray the tiles with Lemon Dream,

“I don’t know why you’re cleaning it again, I’ve only showered once since yesterday and I’m not filthy…” Hanbin says petulantly and damn some filthy things come to Bobby’s own mind namely his hand spanning the width of Hanbin’s lower back as his fingers push deep in to…

“…and why do you change the towels everyday? Surely it’s more economical not to.” Bobby bites his lip to keep from answering because God how can one boy be so annoying? 

“Hey…” Bobby says over his shoulder as he’s scrubbing the tiles “…I don’t know how you live in Busan but in Seoul people like clean towels everyday.” He can see Hanbin smiling out the corner of his eye, leaning against the door frame and Bobby smiles down in to the cleaning cloth because they both know that Bobby doesn’t need to be here right now. 

“Even I know that hotel bathrooms doesn’t need bleaching everyday” Hanbin smirks at Bobby’s fake offence as he walks back in to the bedroom. Bobby finishes up, spraying the tiles down with water from the shower and cleaning the sides down with his cloth before following Hanbin back in to the bedroom. 

“So why you here? Don’t fancy looking at Seoul?” Bobby asks as he sags in to the chair opposite the bed, facing Hanbin who’s gone back to sitting crossed legged like some kind of Buddha or yoga instructor or something. 

“Seen Seoul a million times” Hanbin says as he picks at the blanket with his fingers, 

“Dads gone to a conference for work and mom has gone shopping in Jamsil. I didn’t want to go. I think she’s meeting up with a couple of her friends” Hanbin says as he stares at Bobby and Bobby thinks that Hanbin has a way at looking at Bobby that disarms him, it feels like he’s known him a long time, comfortable, 

“Mom and dad can pretend all they want, I know they want me to go to Seoul National, they wouldn’t dream of their son going to any other university. We’ve looked around all the universities in Seoul over the past couple of days and they’re saying its my choice but I know where they want me to go.” Hanbin goes off on a tangent and he sounds sad. Bobby gets up and goes to sit next to him, he doesn’t know why he does but he wants to. 

Hanbin eyes him as he sits down, eyes flickering from the bed to Bobby’s lips, then to his eyes and Bobby knows he’s caught him, just as he got caught staring at his stuff the first time they met. Hanbin really does have the plushest lips Bobby has ever seen on a guy. 

“So…” Bobby trails off, watching Hanbin have a mental breakdown in front of him 

“If you’re not busy and if you’re allowed, a friend and I are going out Saturday night. A club. You wanna come?” Bobby asks as he moves off the bed, collecting his cleaning stuff in his little basket, he still has three other rooms on his floor to finish and he really doesn’t want to give Jiyong an excuse to get on his ass about standards and time keeping. Hanbin watches him quietly from the bed, 

“Yeah, that sounds good” Hanbin says sounding almost dazed, Bobby knows that he pulled away from him so quick that he’s confused about what just happened in the last five minutes. Bobby feels good that he has that effect on the boy in front of him, 

“Oh, it’s a gay bar” Bobby says from the door, ready to leave, “that ok?” he says giving Hanbin that chance to opt out if he wants, 

“Erm, that sounds like something I’d be interested in” Hanbin says quietly and with meaning as Bobby gives him a smile, teeth on display,

“Good, I’ll be outside the hotel at 10pm to pick you up. I won’t come in cause all the staff here are asses that can’t mind their own business, ok?” Bobby says, 

“Ok” Hanbin answers back smiling, the goofiest smile Bobby has ever seen spreading across his face. 

.

The club is loud, the music pounding. It's a mix of hip hop, pop and r&b. Bobby like this place because it plays good music, its not expensive and it’s nondescript to the scene it caters to. Minho first took him here they both discovered they had an interest in the same sex. 

The club is packed and the sea of bodies and the heat makes Bobby start to sweat. He’s got a hold of Hanbin’s hand, pulling him through the club to the bar. 

Hanbin was waiting for him outside the hotel looking delicious in tight jeans and a simple white shirt that reviled a hint of a tattoo peaking through that made Bobby question his own sanity. They had got a taxi from the hotel straight to the club, normally Bobby would have got the subway to save some money but a taxi was easier with Hanbin in tow and the other had sat quietly staring out the window as the city rushed by in a blur of neon. Bobby wanted to put his hands on him then but Hanbin was unreadable and Bobby didn’t want to push his luck. 

They meet Minho outside the club the other pulling Bobby in for a hug and Bobby could tell the other way clearly not sober. He gave Hanbin a once over, a genuine smile and a slap on the shoulder before turning back to Bobby had giving him a suggestive grin and running his tongue over his lower lip in a lewd manner before ushering them through the crowd of bodies smoking outside the club. They ended up losing Minho as soon as they entered but Bobby knows he’ll find them again, he always does, comes back hammered, wanting to dance and nearly always with a pretty boy in tow. 

They make it to the bar and Bobby stares at Hanbin as the other stares around with wide eyes, lips parted, taking it all in. They’re still holding hands, Hanbin’s hand curled tight around Bobby’s. 

Bobby watches as Hanbin’s lips comes close to him and for a split second Bobby thinks Hanbin will kiss him. Hanbin leans close to shout over the music, 

“This is the first time I’ve been to a gay bar” Hanbin shouts in to Bobby’s ear, blushing a little as he says it, 

“Yeah, how do you like it?” Bobby shouts back, Bobby curling slightly so he’s wrapped a little round Hanbin as the other studies his surroundings again, 

“Feels like I belong” Hanbin says as he stares at Bobby who grins back at him. Bobby wants to kiss him but he doesn’t want to presume anything so he hands the drinks menu to Hanbin who reads it carefully as Bobby takes in the surroundings as well.

The dance floor is packed and Bobby swears he sees a flash of Minho amongst the sea of bodies. Guys are grinding up against each other, checking each other out, buying drinks and kissing up against the far walls and on the dance floor. He looks back at Hanbin who’s still studying the menu and thinks it must be strange to someone who hasn’t been to a bar like this before. 

Hanbin leans against him and Bobby smiles, wondering if the younger is aware of this. His side pressed against Bobby’s chest and he decides he likes him there and Bobby brings his hand up to rest on Hanbin’s lower back. It's an obvious sign of ownership to the guys who let their gaze linger at Hanbin’s face, his body, his ass and if Minho was here Minho was laugh at him and rib him saying it was a sign of his fragile masculinity or some shit but Bobby doesn’t care. Not at the moment. 

“Maybe just a vodka coke” Hanbin decides after staring at the cocktails that Bobby would never touch himself. 

“Bobby…” Hanbin trails off waiting for Bobby to fully face him, 

“Just so you know, I give you permission now to kiss me if I’m drunk later ” Hanbin says quickly and turns away to look down at his hands. Bobby sends him a mega watt smile, his hand on Hanbin’s back pressing in more firmly than before. 

. 

They find Minho at a table covered with drinks and a guy sat on his lap, lips attached to his neck.  
“Hey man, whats up” Minho laughs and Bobby knows he’s wasted. The boy on his lap looks back sheepishly before settling down next to him, taking a swig from a beer bottle. Hanbin offers him a smile and introduces himself to the stranger. 

“You not drunk?” Minho asks him like he’s offended at this and Bobby sits down next to him. 

“Nah bro, don’t want to get drunk tonight” he says as he glances over at Hanbin as he chats to Minho’s new squeeze. 

“Fucking whipped already!” Minho hollers out, punching Bobby hard on the arm. 

“Whatever man, Jinwoo lets get outta here!” Minho shouts, grabbing the other guy by the wrist and pulling them into the sea of bodies before them. Once they're gone Hanbin scoots closer to Bobby on the sofa, sipping on his vodka and pretending to check his phone. 

“Hey…” Bobby says softly, fingers finding his jaw, turning Hanbin’s head to face him. 

“I’m gonna kiss you now” Bobby says and he learns forward as he catches the others consent, the soft bob of his head, yes. 

Bobby leans in to trace his lips over the others plump ones, Hanbin’s lips falling open as Bobby traces his thumb down the sharp lines of his jaw. Bobby feels the other whine as he swipes his tongue over the others bottom lip, asking for entrance. Hanbin’s mouth is sinful as Bobby delves deeper, hand coming up to cup the back of Hanbin’s head, pushing in hard. 

They break apart for air and Bobby can see the desperation, the absolute want in Hanbin’s face. Bobby knows that now he’s had a taste he won’t be able to let the other go. Bobby grabs the others hand as they make their way out of the club. No words are spoken between them but Bobby knows the other wants him just as much. 

.

“Go up first. I’ll come in a few minutes” Bobby says smiling when the other comes forward to peck him on the lips before walking away. Bobby knows Jiyong will never let him hear the end of it if he’s caught with a guest, he doesn’t think Jiyong would fire him but he knows he’ll be on the receiving end of his wrath for at least six months. 

It’s the middle of the night meaning they’ll be skeleton staff. Bobby just needs to make it past the reception and then to the stairs and he’s basically home free. 

He notices that it's only Junhoe on reception and he makes a dash when the taller boy goes into the other office to grab something. Bobby slips past the reception desk, past the elevators and runs for the stairs because he knows no one will be using them. 

He’s basically panting when he makes it to Hanbin’s room, the other opening the door and letting him slip inside. Hanbin looks at him shyly when Bobby pushes him toward the bed, lying on top of him, 

“You sure?” Bobby asks quietly as he slips his fingers inside Hanbin’s shirt, fingers brushing across the ink on his chest. Hanbin tries to stifle a moan, top lip bitting down hard on his plush bottom one, 

“I’m so sure. I’ve got uh, stuff in my bag” Hanbin smiles up at him and Bobby knows he could fall in love with him. Bobby kiss down the bridge of his nose to his lips in happiness, “You prepared condoms and lube on a trip with your parents?” Bobby asks mock scandalised as the other flushes a deep red. 

“Fuck off” Hanbin whines, “If I wasn’t so prepared you wouldn’t be getting some right now” he says as he makes his way from under Bobby to get the stuff from his bag. Bobby watches the curve of his ass as he bends down to get the stuff and his dick is definitely interested. 

Bobby wastes no time in stripping Hanbin down and he practically yanks his pants down in his haste to get to his ass. Hanbin lays down slowly, panting shallowly as Bobby starts to work one finger in to him and Bobby starts moaning at the heat of the Hanbin’s body. Bobby’s other hand goes to his dick, jerking him off in a tight slide and Bobby knows it feels good because it’s what Bobby does to get himself off nearly every night, 

“Second one” Hanbin pants and Bobby can’t object to that demand. The slide of Hanbin’s body is tight and Bobby knows that once he’s inside the feeling is going to be exquisite. 

Two fingers become three and soon Hanbin is grinding down and riding Bobby’s fingers in earnest, 

“You ready baby?” Bobby mumbles out as the other spreads his legs wider in anticipation. Bobby works Hanbin’s legs over his shoulders, lines himself up at Hanbin’s hole and starts to sink in to the tight heat beneath him. They both moan in unison at the stretch and for a momentarily second Bobby has the desire to thrust until Hanbin’s left gaping, to take what he wants as fast as possible but Hanbin looks up at him with his sweet pretty eyes and Bobby knows he needs to take it slow. 

The pace gets gradually faster until Bobby hits the place inside Hanbin that makes him squirm back on to the bed, legs spreading as far as they will go in a need to get Bobby deeper. He’s not going to last and Bobby can tell by the way Hanbin’s belly start to quiver that he’s close as well. 

Bobby finds Hanbin’s mouth as he jerks Hanbin’s cock in time with his quick, brutal thrusts into the body beneath him and Bobby feels Hanbin’s body tense and relax at the power of his orgasm. Bobby jerks him through it waiting for Hanbin to be completely spent before he adjusts the legs on his shoulders and grips Hanbin’s hips hard as he thrusts to his own climax, seeing white as he cums in to the lax body beneath him.

.

Bobby wakes with his face buried in Hanbin hair. The other is curled into him, arms around Bobbys waist and Bobby wishes this could be like this forever. Hanbin looks so young and innocent when he sleeps but the flashes of what they did last night makes Bobby squirm in pleasure. 

Bobby reaches for his phone to check the time. 5am. He needs to start work in 30 minutes. 

“Hanbin” Bobby calls softly as he brushes his finger tips over the others flank trying to stir him. He would rather he let him sleep but he doesn’t want the other wake up on his own, to think that Bobby has left him after he’s got what he wanted. Hanbin says something that he can’t quite catch and Bobby smiles into the others hair, 

“I need to leave soon, I’m expected at work in 25 minutes” Bobby says softly, stroking the back of his head as he stares down at the lean body on display for him, 

“So I was thinking, can I have your number? Seoul National university isn’t that far from my house…” Bobby smiles as Hanbin lifts his head to beam up at him. 

“…and I’d like to keep you for maybe forever and ever” Bobby continues as Hanbin climbs on to his lap, his plush lips attacking his face that Bobby knows that Minho will cover for him if he’s 10 minutes late. 

.

“Seriously Minho, you need to find a new breakfast. This shit smells disgusting.” Bobby is horrified as he walks into the break room, Minho slumped over the table. Minho looks up from his arms, eyes narrowing as he gives Bobby the once over, taking in the clothes he wore to the club last night, puzzle pieces fitting together, 

“Seriously, you whore! You could have a least showered I can smell you from here!” Minho shouts, headache obviously forgotten and Bobby prepares himself to commit murder, 

“Seriously, Jiyong’s gonna be all over your ass if he finds out you slept with a guest!” Minho adds with glee, eyes twinkling at the bribe material he now has over the younger. Minho watches Bobby as he sniffs at his hands as he waits for the kettle to boil, 

“Please tell me you at least washed you hands, ew!” Minho adds as he watches him, nose wrinkling in disgust, 

“After all that, they still smell like Lemon Dream. Unbelievable.” Bobby muses as he makes his way to the staff changing rooms in need of a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by real life events, my hands stinking of bleach after cleaning my shower. Inspiration comes in the most random of places.


End file.
